The Movies
by Coolcat420
Summary: The gang attends a movie where Pony meets a girl named Brooklynn. Teenage love. Eventual lemons. No angst.


**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Only time I'm gonna say it. **

It was a warm summer day as I sat on the front porch with the gang listening to Two Bit chatter on about his latest conquest. I only half paid attention as I smoked my cigarette.

"Hey Pone, you wanna come to the movies with us tonight?" Soda asked me.

"Yeah sure. What are we seeing?"

"Whatever. I don't care man. I'm just going to pick up girls. You should try that!"

"Maybe I will." I said.

School had just let out making it mid June. I worked at the library stacking and restacking books all day and Darry agreed to let me have the job but not when school started back up.

I was sixteen and finally starting to notice girls more. All of the gang was happy about this except for Darry. He's all afraid it will distract from my studies or some crap like that.

Since Dally and Johnny have been gone though he has been a lot more understanding and we actually have grown quite close. Some nights I'll even sleep with him instead of Soda. He'll let me talk on and on until I fall asleep actually interested in my day for once.

I could tell that he was truly trying so I tried to do the same in return.

Just then Darry pulled up and Two Bit and Steve left to probably get drunk before we went to the movies tonight.

"Hey Pone, hey Soda. How was your guys' days?" He asked while ruffling my hair as he walked up the porch steps.

"Great! The Dx was pretty busy so the day went by fast."

"What about you Pony? How was the library?" I shrugged.

"It was okay. Some little girl got sick and puked all over the children's section so I had to clean all of the books that she threw up on." Darry grimaced looking sympathetic and Soda acted like this was the funniest thing he ever heard.

"That's tough man. You know if you don't like your job you can quite. All that money is your spending money; we don't need it."

"I know. It gives me something to do though. If I didn't have the job I'd probably never leave the house."

"That's true."

Soda turned on he tv and I sat on the couch as Darry got hamburger meat out of the fridge that he let unthaw over night and began to make cheese burgers.

"What are you guys doing tonight?"

"Movies. Wanna come?" Soda yelled back.

"I don't know. Maybe, just depends on how tired I am." Soda looked at me and we shared a weird look. Darry never goes to the movies with us.

"Really Dare? Your going with us?"

"Yeah sure. I mean, if you guys don't mind."

"Not at all."

"Great."

We watched tv for a bit until Darry told us dinner was done. We headed into the kitchen to fix up our plates and sit down at the table.

After eating me and Soda cleared the table and washed the dishes as Darry went and hoped in the shower seeing as how he was all sweaty from work.

"I can't believe he's actually coming tonight." I told Soda as I handed him a plate to dry.

"I know. He's really trying."

"I know. I'm glad. It's been a lot more peaceful around here."

"Believe me, I know."

After Darry got out of the shower Two Bit and Steve arrived. Two Bit was completely wasted but Steve looked fine.

Good, I don't really like Steve when he's drunk. I don't particularly like him sober either though.

We all began to walk towards the drive-in and Two Bit and Steve kept on giving Darry the weirdest looks. We finally got their and paid and Two Bit headed towards the concession stands as the rest of the gang headed over to some empty seats.

I sat in-between Soda and Darry as Soda began to chat up two girls behind us.

The movie finally started with Soda still talking to those girls, Darry looking bored, and me engrossed in the movie. Two Bit finally came back with our snacks and handed us each a coke.

Finally the movie was over and intermission was going on before the next movie started and Soda hit me on the shoulder to pay attention to him.

"Ponyboy, I would like for you to meet Kortney and Brooklynn." He grinned at me.

"It's nice to meet you both." They both returned the greeting and Soda continued to talk to Kortney, a pretty red head that was very touchy.

I had nothing better to do so I decided to talk to Brooklynn who was incredibly beautiful. She had long straight brown hair, deep blue eyes, the cutest dimples and a nice athletic body. She looked to be around my age.

"So did you enjoy the movie? You seemed to be pretty into it."

"Yeah I thought it was pretty good. I love the movies but none of the other guys really get it."

"Same. I'm always trying to get one of my girls to come with me but they never will and even if they do their a ruckus." I laughed nodding.

"Would you like to come sit up here with me Ponyboy? We can talk movies." She gestured to the seat next to her that was empty.

I looked at Darry who just smirked and climbed over the seat to talk to Brooklynn more.

"So how old are you?" I asked her.

"Sixteen. And you?"

"Same."

We continued talking, getting to know each other ignoring the whole other movie completely.

When people started to pack up I realized the movie was over.

"Come on Pone." Darry told me as they started heading towards the exit.

"One sec."

"Do you maybe want to meet me here tomorrow?" I asked her shyly, beginning to blush.

"Like a date?" She said with a smile growing on her face.

"Um, I would like for it to be but if you want to be just friends I understand."

"No. I want it to be a date. I was just clarifying."

We parted ways with her giving me a kiss on the cheek and I headed out to meet the guys.

They were standing out by the exit waiting for me.

"Where's your girlfriend Pony?" Steve asked as the rest of them laughed.

"Did you get her number?" Two Bit asked bumping my shoulder.

"No."

"Are you going to see her again?"

"Yes."

When?" jeez he's annoying.

"Tomorrow."

"Where?"

"Don't you have something better to do?"

"Nope. Now where?"

"Were going to go to the movies again."

The rest of the gang continued to tease me, even Darry, the whole way home.

**AN: What did you think? Review!**


End file.
